Rise Of The Hallows
by Isabella the pirate
Summary: "Oh not hard at all" Pitch said as I turned to look at him. He inspected his nails as he said the last words "Just destroy the guardians" he said it as if he was saying something about the weather. My eyes grew wide. "The guardians, they're the most feared spirits in the...well universe!" I tried to protest. But it was too late. He was already disappearing in a cloud of black sand.
1. A new guardian

**This is my first ROTG fic. I don't really ever know what to say during these things so...Hi. Anyway R&R please. Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it**

I flew through the air, kids laughed and played making piles of my fall leaves and jumping in them. I looked ahead and saw some kids playing in their yard. I flew towards them and landed feet first on the white picket fence. "It's my turn" a blonde haired boy yelled. "No it's mine" a brown-haired boy yelled. "Guys let's just do rock paper scissors" another kid said trying to calm them.

"No way you said it was my turn fair and square!" the blonde yelled. Before anybody could do anything he ran towards the small pile of leaves. It was to small, he might break something or worse. I tried to yell for him to stop but knew he couldn't see or hear me. Suddenly he stopped in mid-jump, he seemed frozen in time itself. I looked around nervously. Everybody was frozen like the boy. Crud he's here.

"Isabella, you really should stop caring about their fun and more about their safety"

I froze. I knew that voice all too well. "Don't ignore me Isabella" it said dangerously.

"What do you want Pitch?" I hissed. He clucked his tongue and suddenly appeared in front of me. I felt sick inside. There was a time where he didn't have these powers. Where he was just a useless little wisp, but I gave him these. And he gives me nothing in return, but he takes my life to turn me into a spirit. He said he had to otherwise I wouldn't have these "gifts". I hate him for it. For everything. I know I'm just his little source, his pawn in a game of chess to play with and cheat him into winning. But I can't change it.

"I repeat only once, what do you want" I said even darker than before. He tilted my chin up "Oh nothing just to get a look at your pretty face again" I rolled my eyes and tore my face away from his grasp. "I don't ask three times Pitch" I said as I walked over to the tree in front of the pile. I looked up and lifted my right hand a little as I started to twirl around my fingers. I focused as the leaves changed colors and started to fall. I started to create another breeze by waving my left hand.

"Well you see dear I need a favor"

"Ha! Your actually asking this time, oh then it must be a very good hard one right?" I asked as I started to move the leaves into the pile with the breeze. I continued until I thought it was big enough to make what might as well be the greatest leaf jump in history, I mean I'm 5'7 and it went up to my hip. I dusted off my hands and smiled at my handy work.

"Oh not hard at all" Pitch said as I turned to look at him. He inspected his nails as he said the last words "Just destroy the guardians" he said it as if he was saying something about the weather. My eyes grew wide. "The guardians, they're the most feared spirits in the...well universe! Pitch! PITCH!" I tried to protest. But it was too late. He was already disappearing in a cloud of black sand. I shivered from the chill his last words gave me "Do not fail me Isabella".

Then he was gone.

Everything was back to normal. The kid jumped in the leaves almost disappearing into them. "Woah did you guys see that!" he yelled to all his friends. His smile took up half of his face. His friends ran over to congratulate him and pat him on the back. I wanted to stay and keep watching them play but I knew I couldn't I had to do what he said. I always do.

I flew in the air clutching my satchel. I didn't know where to go I just knew I had to leave. It was like I could hear his words whispered on the wind "Do not fail me Isabella".

Jacks P.O.V

I looked back at Bunny "Come on keep up!" I yelled back to him. I'm worried. North said there was Pitch trouble again but, how can there be Pitch trouble. We had beaten him years ago. Bunny kept bounding behind me. We appeared in North's workshop quickly thanks to the help of Bunny's tunnels.

We both ran up to the globe in the room at what might have been lightning speed. Tooth, Sand, and North were there already there. "Finally" North yelled. He looked around at us. "Pitch is back my friends and it seems he is more powerful than he has been ever before" he said grimly. "Wait how can he be back, we got rid of him three years ago" I said. Tooth nodded "He can't be back nobody believes in him". "Well times might have changed toothy he could have" Bunny said. "Oh put a cork in it Bunny" they all started arguing with eachother.

I noticed something else "Hey guys" I said. I looked up and pointed at the moon. "Look". They all stopped and looked at the moon which was glowing even brighter by now and had moved in front of the opening North had in his ceiling. The moonlight shone on the G emblem we had in the floor before turning into a shadow that looked like the outline of one man. "Pitch" I whispered. North looked confused "But how friend? We've already beaten him" he asked the moon.

It didn't answer. "Fine then what do we do?" I asked him. Suddenly the G separated into two parts and a blue crystal came out of the floor. "Uh...guys what does this mean?" I asked. "He's chosen a new guardian" Tooth said.

"This time we'll need a lot more help" North muttered while scratching his beard. Bunny rolled his eyes "Again with the help thing" he mumbled.

I kept my eyes on the crystal. A new guardian. It was weird because for some reason it felt like I knew this spirit. Sandy said the leprechaun but Bunny rolled his eyes "Why do you want it to be him so badly?". Sandy just shrugged. We all watched as the glow started to transform and shape itself until it turned into a girl. She was dressed in pants and a normal t-shirt and jacket but what set her apart was the satchel she had on. It had printing on it that seemed to be vines that form into the shape of a leaf. Her hair was in curly bouncy ringlets and fell to her shoulders and she looked about my age in the face like she was still a teenager. Then again she could still be my actual real same age. She just might be over 300 years old.

Now I know why I had felt weird. I knew her "Isabella Hallows" I said. I met her once. A long time ago.

"Wait it's her!" Bunny said. He smirked and crossed his arms "Curvy figure, curly hair, rough tough girl who you don't want to mess with on her bad days. Oh this girls all mine". I rolled my eyes at him "Bunny if you haven't noticed she's a human and so am I so she's all mine" I smirked at his frown. Tooth just rolled her eyes "She gives kids cavities one month then stomach aches the next she's practically a ticking time bomb".

I shrugged "So what I give some kids frost bite in the winter does that make me a bad person" I asked her "And besides, I don't know why but I got a good feeling about this one".

"Well your going to get her then" North said "I'm busy". Tooth nodded "So are me and Sandy, gotta work everyday remember". I looked at Bunny "Sorry mate but I've been working on plans for Easter sadly, she's all yours". I shrugged and looked back at the figure and smirked. This is gonna be good.

**So tell me what you guys think. Isabella and Pitch seem to have an interesting relationship. Will we find out next chapter, who knows? -dramatic music- anywho yeah tell me whatcha think please.**


	2. Escaping together

**This chapter might be short. Sorry I'm lazy. And sorry about posting it then deleting it  
Disclaimer: I will not say this again just look at the first chapter**

I frowned and sighed. I was sitting up in a tree not really doing anything but playing with a pebble the size of a pea and thinking. I clutched to my satchel with the other hand. How am I going to do this? I looked up at the moon "Why did you send me here?" I asked. "Thanks to you I'm his puppet, and I have to do whatever he says." I sighed and looked down at the pebble. "But I don't want to" I whispered and threw the pebble at another tree.

I got up and started walking along the branch, the leaves changing colors under my feet. "You don't answer me" I said and looked up at the moon. "All you ever told me was my name, that was it" I stopped and stared at it.

It was so big and bright and beautiful and seemed to be caught in just my sight. Like I was entranced. "I know you heard what Pitch told me to do" I frowned "So why are you not angry or calling the guardians?" I asked.

I looked at him waiting for an answer. Nothing.

I couldn't help it. I felt the tears starting to prick my eyes and couldn't hold them back. Before I could stop it one tear dropped...two...three, four, five, six, seven...Who cares nobody can see me? I didn't stop I just kept going. The tears couldn't stop if I wanted them to, I had kept them in so long. I held my face in my hands as I kept crying.

The tears started to feel as if they went from warm to cold. No not cold...freezing. I just ignored it and kept crying. I looked at the forest floor.

Nobody will miss me. I can't be his puppet anymore.

I looked up at the moon "Please let me leave again...and stay gone" I whispered. I held my arms out as if I was about to fly and started to count to three in my head. 1...2...3.

I hopped off the branch not using my powers to fly at all. I looked at the forest floor as I fell, so close. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact. It didn't come.

Instead I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I opened my eyes in shock and screamed. I tried to squirm away but they were just to strong. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. "Alright alright!" a male voice yelled. We landed on the forest floor softly. I turned around to get a look at him.

I stopped and had to stare. He was cute. Not just cute handsome, a hottie, a hunk, whatever you wanna call him he was just amazing looking in general. He had spiky white hair, icy beautiful blue eyes, extremely pale skin almost like he was frozen. He smiled at me flashing his teeth. They were white as snow. Wait I knew this guy "Jack?" I said.

He bowed down waving one hand while the other still held onto his staff "At your service madame".

I laughed "Wow it's been a while".

"Yes it has,1970's I think, but nevermind that what were you just about to do Isabella?" he asked getting a serious look on his face. I got nervous "I was...um...I was about to test a thing" I tried making up an excuse. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it Isabella I know what you were about to do I was watching, just don't ever do it again ok?" he asked anxiously. I just gulped and nodded forgetting I still had the lump in my throat from crying. I wiped my eyes quickly. Suddenly he hugged me tight "Please don't do that again" he whispered.

I chuckled nervously "Wow Jack for someone who I haven't seen in twenty years you really seem to care".

He pulled away awkwardly a pinkish blush appearing on his cheeks "Uh y-yeah because I always care because...I just do" he stuttered nervously while rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor. God he looks so cute when he's nervous.

I shook myself out of it. He'll never like you, he just thinks you're a friend.

"Well what did you want frosty boy?" I said. He laughed "Frosty boy? You haven't called me that in ages" I just shrugged. "Whatever I like to keep it in the past sometimes anyway tell me".

He shrugged "I got a surprise for you". I smiled "Oh yeah what is it?" I asked excited. He smirked and grabbed what looked like a snow globe from his pocket. "Just come with me".

I looked at him nervously "I shouldn't take offers from strangers".

He smirked "Am I a stranger, no. Come on Izzie you always wanna escape, I always wanna escape, let's do it...together" he smiled at the last word, a nice genuine smile that made my heart melt like it was an icicle put directly into the sun. He held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it.

He threw the snow globe in front of us and it turned into a portal. I remember these, North let me borrow one before.

"You ready?" Jack looked at me and smirked. Oh gods he's cute.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and started to inspect myself "Bag, jacket, book. Yeah I'm ready" I said and smiled at him. He smirked and squeezed my hand tighter. "Well hang on" he said. Then we both flew into the portal, escaping together.

**So Isabella's had a crush on Jack for a while as you can see. I'm thinking of making Tooth jealous but Tooth's not really the jealous type. And yes I decided to make you guys hang on to find out about Isabella and Pitch. I know I'm horrible, sorry I'm not sorry.**


End file.
